


下擒上答Chapter43

by KuoFu



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuoFu/pseuds/KuoFu





	下擒上答Chapter43

　　暗夜，热泉。  
　　流水淫靡，熏风香艳。  
　　池虞孜孜不倦地播种灌溉着，而顾渊这片良田，只能嗷嗷无告地被迫开垦。  
　　顾渊好像意识神游天外，心魂悄然出窍，已分不清那冲击着他的究竟是汩汩水花还是池虞的阴茎，他只感觉自己仿佛是深山老庙里的一口古钟，池虞每拿那粗壮的钟棰撞一下，他的体内就一阵轰鸣闷响，连带着手麻脚颤，腰酸背痛，不舒服到了极点。  
　　由于足足十厘米的身高差，顾渊不得不踮着脚承接池虞的攻势，不一会便体力不支。  
　　“我……站不住了……”顾渊哑声道。  
　　“好。”池虞遂然将顾渊两只腿都抬了起来，环到腰上，还体贴地让顾渊搂住自己的脖子，以作倚靠。  
　　顾渊实在是筋疲力尽，只得伏在身前熨斗般烫硬的胸膛上，稍事休息。  
　　被顾渊这么柔如羽絮地一贴，池虞顿时血脉偾张，顶送得更加猛厉，顾渊本就摇摇欲坠，这么一来更是不稳，几次差点脱手落水。  
　　“……先生……我呃啊啊啊……啊啊……”顾渊想开口恳求缓一点，未知这二字正中池虞心弦，反而换来一通狠肏，一句话生生被拆得七零八落，最后唯余不情不愿的断续呜咽。  
　　时间寂寂溜走，池虞的兴致却不减反增，欲壑一遍遍地填，又一轮轮地空，循环往复，焚心砺骨，而他能做的，只有抱紧顾渊这个瘾头根源，疯魔一样全心投注。  
　　“呜……”  
　　顾渊下面有坚如磐石的长杵进进出出，强烈的异物感和撑胀感充斥紧窄幽密处，不想慢慢适应了些，居然不那么痛了，只是难受，难以名状的那种难受。  
　　甚至有那么几次，那凶器好似戳中某个细微的敏感点，激得他一个痉挛，蓦地溢出一丝呻吟。  
　　池虞便冁然而笑，要得愈发急切。  
　　漫长的活塞运动把顾渊折腾得半死不活，池虞却越战越勇，不见丝毫懈怠。  
　　终于，在顾渊崩溃之际，随着声声重重的喘息，池虞腰胯疾速顶送，用几乎锥穿顾渊肛肠的力道，将极致愉悦推到巅端，野兽般倾泻出囤积多日的精华。  
　　“呃——”  
　　顾渊倏然睁大了眼眶，麻木的体感意外地清晰起来，那股浊灼浓液，一滴不漏地射在了他身体里。  
　　一段奇异的安静。  
　　池虞并未急着退出顾渊体内，仍保持方才的姿势，微微喘气。  
　　顾渊眼神失焦，茫然地望着头顶黑压压的苍穹，虚无缥缈地叹了口气，然后耷下眼皮，木然缄默。  
　　按照池虞的习惯，就这么一次肯定是不够的，这个男人仿若有着盈沸过度的气力，不把他榨干到灯尽油枯绝不罢休。  
　　果不其然，那硬物抽离没一会，池虞又把他翻过来，按在池壁上。  
　　“啊……”  
　　顾渊忽然低低惊呼了声。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　池虞连忙遏止欲火，语气极为怜爱地问。  
　　顾渊疲惫得连蹙眉的力气都没了，只嘟囔道：“这石头硌得我疼。”  
　　闻言，池虞轻轻笑起来：“看来我的小渊累坏了。”  
　　说完将顾渊轻放在水中台阶上，自行取了不远处靠椅上所有毛巾以及一只真皮软枕过来，用毛巾在青石砖面上铺了一层又一层，又垫上皮枕，确认不会再硌着之后才安了心。  
　　如若还有一丁点劲，顾渊一定会翻一个大大的白眼，送给饱暖思淫欲的池虞。  
　　然而事实上，池虞却觉得自己正饥寒交迫，唯有以顾渊果腹取暖，方可暂缓忧患。  
　　刚刚那些顶多算是今晚饕餮盛宴的前菜，稍稍填了下肚子，作开胃之效，此时食欲既已全部勾起，接下来便该细嚼慢咽、品味主食了。  
　　顾渊被脸朝下背朝上搁在了厚垫上，双腿悬空垂于水中，后臀春色一览无遗，直叫池虞看得意乱情迷，俯身埋首，在顾渊耳畔颈边种下颗颗吻痕。  
　　“唔……”顾渊嘤咛两声，表示自己被啃痛了。  
　　池虞随即转场别处，握住了顾渊的窄腰，胯部微一用力，昂扬之物便重新抵入密道，填充得严丝合缝、满满当当。  
　　退回，进去；拔出，插入。  
　　重复而枯燥的动作，池虞却始终保持亢奋。  
　　做到情难自抑的时候，还会忍不住拉着顾渊的额头，迫使他像鱼一样向后弓身，昂着美丽的头颅，嘴唇不再闭合，微微拢起的眉下，挂着一双慵懒的黑眸，明艳动人，娇羞可人，好似带着懵懂的期盼，只等他降下甘霖。  
　　顾渊如同一个牵线木偶，池虞拽一下他就动一下， 要他喊就喊，要他笑就笑，半点精力都提不起来。  
　　“……嗯……嗯……”  
　　在池虞连声催促下， 顾渊无奈从牙缝里挤出一两道哼唧。  
　　池虞依旧是神采飞扬精神焕发：“叫我，小渊。”  
　　顾渊虚脱严重，好半天才有声音冒出：“先……生……呃……”  
　　又是一顿猛顶狠弄。  
　　“再叫我的名字。”  
　　池虞又要求道。  
　　顾渊迷迷糊糊，一时竟想不起身后人的姓名了。  
　　他只知道那是个魔鬼，不，是比魔鬼还可怕的魔鬼。  
　　……魔鬼叫什么来着？  
　　好像是……撒旦？  
　　幸而在这两字出口前，有一小撮意志及时溜了回来，这才没酿成大错。  
　　“池……虞……”  
　　“真乖。”  
　　池虞倾身，咬了口眼前可爱的耳垂，整个人犹如置身岩浆，浑身滚烫，即便正翻来覆去拥抱他最钟爱的人，也仍觉得不满足。  
　　每回等池虞吐泄都是极煎熬的，就像上最不喜欢的政治课，下课铃响到上课铃，秃顶龅牙的老师却还在讲台上喋喋不休，似乎自己当真讲得精彩绝伦叹为观止一般。  
　　顾渊没头没脑地瞎想着，除去偶尔被不可忽视的力量扯回注意力，大多时已然习惯了这场非自愿的身体交合。  
　　自然，只那少数的偶尔就足以令他生不如死了。  
　　“呼——”  
　　第二次发泄完，池虞发出一声长长的嗟叹，如一位酒足饭饱的食客，打个饱嗝来表示对厨师手艺的赞赏。  
　　顾渊瘫在枕头上，明明那巨物已经撤离了出去，他却仍然有种被填堵的错觉，滑腻腻的精液陆续漫出，沿着腿根淌进温泉水里。  
　　“……结束了吧……”顾渊嗓子早已破哑，只飘得出极小的询问。  
　　再维持这个姿势，他的腰就要断了。  
　　“结束？”池虞爽朗大笑，“还有餐后甜点没上，怎么能结束呢？”  
　　语毕，扛起紧搂枕头的顾渊，健步出水上岸。


End file.
